Moon Goddess
by Chocolate's My Alcohol
Summary: Three Greek Gods have affairs with mortals. One child will be loved by all. One will be pure like the moon. The last will be a demon and an emperor of war. What happens when they meet? GaaHinaSasu-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_

* * *

In love to our wives there is desire, to our sons there is ambition; but in that to our daughters there is something which there are no words to express.  
- __Joseph Addison_

A beautiful woman, garbed in moonlight, stood over the baby's cradle. A quiver and a bow lay on her back. She looked down at her child lovingly and held the babe's cheek in her pale hand. The baby's skin glowed with pale luminescence and her eyes as white as the moon with a lavender tint looked back at the woman, Artemis, moon goddess, and goddess of the hunt.

"I will never leave you." The woman said, "I will always be with you. My brother Apollo will look after you by day, and I shall look over you by night." She kissed her daughters cheek, "Be strong my Hinata."

The baby reached out a little hand to her. It was at that moment, that Artemis, for the first time in centuries, shed a tear.

* * *

A delicate woman with dark hair stood over the cradle. She admired her son and her eyes died.  
"My love you have lost." She said to the baby boy. He cooed and his black eyes flashed red. "They have robbed you of my endless adoration. So, I will regard you with this, the love of the world. I will give you the admiration of men and the love of women."

The dark haired baby cried when Aphrodite vanished. A woman with black hair ran in. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Mikoto couldn't understand why her child was so frustrated.

"Sssh, Sasuke, sssh," She whispered.

He bawled and bawled for hours, until he finally fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

A rough man with blood red hair stood over a baby cradle. He crossed his arms and glared down at the infant below him. Strangely, the red-haired child managed to glower back. Ares managed a cold smile.

"Hm, I suppose you really _are _my boy." He said. He rolled his eye, knowing that Zeus or Poseidon were probably juggling several of their children being born at the same time. He cocked an eyebrow at the baby boy below him. He bent over and smiled wickedly. "Listen here, kid, I like you. That's pretty special, since I hate all humanity and demi-gods. Now, listen close you little _demon. _I will give you strength. Under your reign blood will litter the earth and kingdoms will fall at your feet." He laughed maniacally, "I look forward to it."

He then disappeared, leaving behind the smell of corpses. Gaara wrinkled his nose.

"Hn," Gaara's first word, if they even _is _a word.

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for._

_Allan K. Chalmers_

Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he rode through the gates on his horse. Never mind that they were at war with their neighboring country Suna. Never mind that the Caliph of Suna was famous for his gory battles and leaving no prisoners of war behind. Suna was winning. Tomorrow Sabaku no Gaara would come here, for a treaty. Sasuke was pleased. He heard bright laughter. He turned his head to see his servant laughing.

"Uzamaki," He growled.

"Loosen up, Lord Sasuke-teme," Naruto said happily, "You act like you have a stick stuck up your…."

"Silence, baka,"

He looked up at the castle to see a crowd of servant standing there. A woman with midnight-blue hair stood at the top of the steps. A quiver was attached to the side of her black and silver dress and she clutched a bow in her right hand. She looked around nervously. Sasuke could see her gulp nervously when she found no escape. All the female servants had hearts in their eyes and stared at Sasuke. When he drew near the woman at the top curtsied, the moon pendant around her neck swayed in the wind.

"Welcome, L-Lord Uchiha-sama," She stammered and quickly spun around and grabbed the door handle, she pulled it wide open. Two male servants held it open. "W-Welcome, to the estate of Duke Sarut-tobi." She walked in calmly. Her shoulders slumped slightly as if she just sighed with relief. Sasuke could barely hear a word she said, her voice was so quiet.

A purple-haired woman and a red-eyes woman came down the stairwell. The gray, stone walls were covered with portraits of dead nobles and there was a purple tapestry lying on the floor. Sasuke stopped himself from wrinkling his nose at the plainness.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama, konnichiwa," The red-eyes woman said.

"Kurenei-sensei, Anko-sempai, sayonara, Uchiha-sama," The pale woman couldn't seem to leave fast enough.

Sasuke stared at the spot she stood at. Normally females would want to linger wherever he was. A laugh filled the air. He looked back up at the older woman.

"Don't worry about, Hinata-chan." The purple-haired woman wore gray breeches and a pale cream doublet. Her hand was on her hips and she grinned down at him. Her boots thudded. It echoed in the room, "Kurenei's apprentice, a bit timid but a master of archery,"

"She can spot a fawn twenty meters away through bushes and trees." Kurenei said proudly, "Never misses a target. She can hit something as thin as a blade of gra…."

"Kurenei gets a bit enthusiastic when she talks about her apprentices." Anko cut her off.

Kurenei blushed. "Excellent aim…." She muttered.

"Enough about her, you should see _my _apprentice Tenten, a weapon's master!"

"What are you saying?—that Tenten is more talented than my Hinata-chan!" Kurenei was furious. The two women were now in a glaring contest.

"Come on, Tenten has more experience…"

"So? Hinata has more talent in her little finger than Tenten has in her whole…."

"Ahem," Sasuke said.

The two snapped to him and then immediately blushed.

"Oh, sorry," Anko rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "The council is waiting for you." She gestured up the stairway and turned from him, "Follow us,"

* * *

Hinata walked back into the courtyard. She was mortified. Had it really been her turn to welcome the guest? She was just coming back from practice, minding her own business when she found herself surrounded by servants who wouldn't let her in till Uchiha Sasuke came. Sakura waved to her.

"Over here, Hina-chan!" Sakura called.

She nodded and walked to them.

"How has your training with Kabuto-san gone?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed, "I really miss Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai."

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, her p-pet pig was really cute."

Sakura laughed, "Aw, Hina-chan, you're like a little kid."

Hinata blushed. Tsunade-sama had joined the Konoha War Council and Shizune had joined other medics in the field of war.

"One day w-we'll join Shizune-sempai on the battlefield, won't we?" Hinata asked staring up at the trees that littered the courtyard. It was autumn, and red, orange, purple and yellow leaves adorned the otherwise naked tree branches. Cherry blossoms flew in the air.

Sakura nodded.

"Why do you two sound so scared?" They spun around to see one of Anko's students, Tayuya, standing behind them sneering, "You're a medic and you're an archer. You're not _real _soldiers."

"On the battlefield," A voice said from behind Tayuya. Hinata smiled. It was her Neji-nii-san and his friend Lee. "When an enemy's body falls behind you, look at the thing sticking out of his back, you'll see an arrow. Then, look to the hills and you'll see archers shooting down the enemies that you couldn't see."

"When you're broken and dying, there'll be a medic running to you." Sakura said with a smile.

Hinata sighed and clasped her hands together to keep them from fondling each other.

"Nii-san," Neji turned to her when she said this, "Where's Ten-nee-chan?"

"Battlefield," He murmured before leaving.

"Gomen about Neji!" Rock Lee yelled before running after his white-eyed friend.

Tayuya just glared at them before turning around and walking back to her creepy friends.

"When will that day be?" Hinata whispered.

"We join the war in three days." Sakura muttered.

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes.

She hadn't expected an answer.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her brow. The Uchiha had arrived yesterday and he was _not _taking this war seriously. He flirted without shame with all the females around his age and had them all blushing. She scowled as a maid set a glass of water in front of her and sake in front of Sarutobi. They switched immediately.

A manservant ran in. He was panting as he bowed, "Caliph Sabaku no Gaara has arrived."

A woman with a veil on waltz in with a man with purple war paint beside her, a man with messy hair the exact same shade of blood, his aquamarine eye glowered down at everyone in the room. All four members of the council stood up and bowed along with Kabuto, Kurenei and Anko. He ignored them and sat down to Tsunade's left, across from a scowling Sarutobi, who along with everyone else was sitting back down.

"You want a…treaty?" He asked in his deep, raspy voice. He seemed puzzle. "So, you're giving up?"

Tsunade had a vein pulsing on her forehead by now at his insolence. The woman under the veil said solemnly, "Gomen-nasai," Tsunade and several of the other people in the room couldn't help but think the veiled woman sounded slightly condescending, "Gaara doesn't believe in treaties."

"Then, what _does _he believe in?" The Uchiha asked. His elbows were on the table and he was holding his cheek in one hand. He turned from the blonde maid he had been flirting with.

"Slavery and execution," The purple faced man said quickly.

Sarutobi and Kurenei grimaced. Gaara looked impassively at them.

"Who are those three?" He asked gesturing uncaringly at Kurenei, Anko and Kabuto.

Tsunade turned halfway in her chance and looked at them, "Oh, this is Kurenei our Master of Hunt, Anko our Weapons Mistress, we would have had Ibiki here but he's on the eastern border, and Kabuto our Head Medic while Shizune and I are…preoccupied."

Suddenly, a man burst into the room, "Anko-sensei!" He was dressed in all green and had a dorky bowl hair cut. "It's Tenten-chan."

"What about her?" Anko said worriedly, ignoring those around her.

"She's back from the battlefield…and she has news."


End file.
